Sweet Remembered Dreams
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Sarah hasn't been to the Underground for seven years. What will happen when her boyfriend accidentally wishes her away? J/S S/Oc Please R
1. Prologue

**SWEET REMEMBERED DREAMS**

_**Prologue**_

Sarah was alone. Somehow she knew she was dreaming; odd considering she hadn't dreamed once she was fifteen. She was in a dark room. Suddenly a pair of hands caressed her sides and hips,

"My little Sarah" he purred, "It's time for you to remember me"

A warm tingling sensation spread through her mind. Twenty-one year old Sarah Williams turned in Jareth's embrace. Yet again, they kissed

"Sarah" Jareth dusted butterfly kisses along her bare arm, "I need more than this"

Sarah just moaned as the love of her life pressed his lips to her flesh.

"I thought you said that was impossible…"

The lovers had spent every night for the past four years together, after Jareth started entering her dreams (and returning her memories of her time in the Underground) on her seventeenth birthday. The two of them had hit it off rather quickly

"If only…" Jareth sighed, "I could have you in the material world as well"

"Could we trick someone into wishing me away?" she asked wriggling further into his embrace as they lay together in the enormous bed which Jareth had provided.

"I'll think of something" he kissed the top of her head, "But there's still the problem of your boyfriend…"

"He's nothing compared to you" she interrupted, "No one could be Jareth"

"I know darling" he flopped against the pillows, "We need to think of some way to be together where you can still see your father and Toby"

Sarah started to fade away,

"Jareth please, kiss me once more tonight"

Their lips met and Sarah vanished completely.

Jareth, the mighty king of the Goblins, lapsed into brooding silence. His love had left him for the waking world. Again.

* * *

**A/N: Wadda ya think of this new story so far. Please Leave an contribution in the little box-**

**Next chappy will be here soon**


	2. Wishes over Dinner

_**Wishes Over Dinner**_

Sarah awoke and, just for a moment, felt sad. Her lips tingled as if she'd been kissing, or kissed, passionately. If she'd dreamed at all last night she didn't remember it.

She rolled over and looked at the photo on her bedside table. She and her boyfriend Edward Parry Jr. (Or Pedd, to friends and family) were on holiday together at Niagara Falls.

They'd been together since Senior Prom. They'd become steady on her nineteenth birthday.

Feeling oddly disgusted with herself, she got up and went for a shower.

Pedd let himself into the apartment quietly and listened for any sound of Sarah. She wasn't there; she'd be working at her little shop for another yet. He crossed to the kitchen and prepared to make dinner.

Sarah unlocked the door and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, stood in the middle of her living room, a rose in his mouth and a gleam in his eye. Edward Parry Jr. pulled her into his arms, gave her the rose and kissed her.

"Dinner eez served Mam'zelle" he bowed, affecting a bad French accent.

"Lead the way then monsieur" she curtsied

"This is delicious Pedd" she exclaimed setting down her fork, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My little secret" he put a finger on his lips and winked, "I enjoyed those books you leant me by the way"

"Book_s?_"

She was sure she'd only leant him the one. A battered copy of the '_Arabian Nights_'

"Yeah, there was a little red book inside the dust cover; Labyrinth, I think it was called"

"Labyrinth?" she asked- sure she'd heard of that story before; it must be Toby's, "I'd forgotten that one- do tell…"

Pedd more or less told her the whole story. It was about a girl who wished away her little brother to the Goblins and her adventures in the magical Labyrinth as she ran to rescue her brother from the evil Goblin King.

"The guy offers her the world and she tells him where to go. 'You have no power over me'!" he mocked

Sarah felt the oddest stab of regret- as if she had been the one to say those mean, heartless words. Somewhere; from the back of her mind came a name-

_Jareth_

At the door, after helping her with the dishes, Pedd pulled Sarah in for another kiss and mocked the poor innocent little book again,

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now, what a load of crap!"

Sarah didn't reply- she'd vanished into thin air.


	3. Striking The Bargain

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad that you like my work. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers.**

**There is a disclaimer on my profile- covering all of my stories.**

**Now on to the next part**

_**Striking The Bargain**_

Sarah suddenly found herself in the middle of a filthy throne room. There were barrels around the walls and chickens going about their respective chickeny business apart from that, the place was deserted.

"You're finally here!" a velveteen English accented voice exclaimed.

Sarah started- there lounging in the strangest throne she'd ever set eyes on, was a man. He was the complete opposite of Pedd- tall, slim, blonde, exotic- here heart went wild with, what she sincerely hoped was, fear.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly

"I, my dear, am lord of the Labyrinth, the Goblin King"

"Where am I?" she asked, "and _why_ am I here?"

"My dear, you were wished away" the Goblin King rose and went to her- he brushed her cheek with leather covered finger tips; she was definitely afraid now, "you don't know how long I've waited for you to come home"

"This isn't my home Goblin King" she snapped, "I want to leave"

"Maybe you will" the Goblin King replied tersely, "Your boyfriend is running to your rescue as we speak. He is in the Labyrinth now"

"Thank Heavens" Sarah breathed

"Sarah, how about I make you a deal?" he was lounging in his throne again, legs crossed, "You get to see my charming home for the next thirteen hours, ok?"

"Sure, but what do you want in return?"

"I merely want a kiss Sarah" he smiled at her, "just once, on the lips"

"Right now?" Sarah did not want to seem like a floozy but she did want to see the kingdom- she didn't know what to do.

"No Sarah" his eyes told a different story.

It suddenly dawned upon her that he shouldn't know her name

"How do you know my name, Goblin King?"

"Part of the spell dearest" he looked up suddenly out of the window, "I regret to inform you that I cannot show you around myself, but if you ask a goblin to show you to the library I will have someone come who can answer any questions you may have. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he stood up and vanished.

"Strange man" Sarah muttered quietly and went to find a goblin to take her to the library.

**Myra: _Please leave a contribution in the little box._**

**Wise man's Hat:****_ Hey that's my line!_**


	4. How Are You Enjoying My Labyrinth?

**Thanks for your great response- Keep the feedback coming, it really helps.**

**Dedicated to my dear reviewers. Now on with the show...  
**

_**How Are You Enjoying My Labyrinth**_

Jareth couldn't take it; he'd had to get out of there. He'd hated being that close to his Sarah without her recognising him. He cast a glamour over his manly region to avoid awkward questions from his subjects. Powers, he needed her. If his, somewhat hastily drawn up, plan worked as it was meant to he and sarah would be together for the rest of their incredibly long lives.

"Ya wanted ta see me?" Hoggle had arrived in Jareth's study

"Yes Hogwart" he smirked at the fact that the Dwarf's reaction to the name which Sarah had once called him was so strong that he didn't correct him, "Sarah is home, she's in the library. Though I haven't returned her memories yet"

"Why's not?" Hoggle demanded

"Because I haven't" Jareth all but growled, "I will do it when her _boyfriend's_ thirteen hours are up"

"So what d'ya want me ta do?"

"Show her around, answer her questions but do _not_ show her the labyrinth or my private rooms"

"So she don't know me?" Hoggle clarified, "I gots ta act like we's strangers?"

"Yes, now go, get on with it. I'm going to annoy her _champion_"

Pedd ran through the maze. His idiocy had almost lost him Sarah- if it weren't for that damn book. He hadn't come across anyone to help him like the girl in the book.

"Damn you Goblin King!" he shouted as he hit yet another dead end

"Well, well, well" the Goblin king's voice tutted, "and after I so generously gave you thirteen hours to rescue the lovely lady Sarah"

Pedd did not like the way that the Goblin King had said _his_ girlfriend's name

"Why are you here?" he demanded

"I came to see how you were enjoying my labyrinth"

Pedd was in no mood for games so he spat, "I'm enduring, you're wasting my precious time"

He barged past the Goblin King and ran off

Jareth chuckled- he hadn't had so much fun with a runner in years.

* * *

**A/N:Love it? Hate it? Tell me what ya think. Next part tomorrow (Probably)**


	5. Hoggle

**Wow, this story is getting a great response. :)**

**Less than a week and 10 reviews already (a record for me)**

** This Chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers... now on with the show :)**

_**Hoggle**_

An awestruck Sarah stood just inside the library. The place was huge- much bigger than any library back home. The walls were lined with towering shelves; which were crammed with books of every shape and size.

She walked further into the vast room; her head reeled as she tried to work out a logical way for someone to reach a book on the top shelves, as there was no ladder. What remained of her childhood self protested loudly that it was 'Magic Duh'

"Hello"

A gruff voice made her jump. She turned and looked around for the speaker.

"Down 'ere" he announced

She glanced down and caught sight of a wizened man with a rather large nose.

"Hi" she smiled, somewhat embarrassed, "Did the King send you to show me around?"

"That 'e did" the little man nodded, "Name's Hoggle"

"I'm Sarah" said Sarah

"Aye little lady I knows"

Hoggle had to force himself not to stare at his best friend. She really didn't remember him. She looked exactly like she had in those few dreams that Jareth allowed him, Ludo and Sir Didymus to enter with him.

"Ok" he clapped his hand, "Let's go"

Sarah liked Hoggle, but she felt that he was way too interested in her little brother. I also seemed that he didn't like the idea of her boyfriend coming to her rescue.

"So" she asked, "Has anyone ever actually completed the labyrinth?"

"Yep, but only once since 'is majesties became king" Hoggle told her, "She were fifteen an' she's still me best friend"

"Oh" Sarah was relieved for Pedd, he had a chance at rescuing her after all.

They were in a rose garden. It was beautiful; there were flowers in colours that one didn't associate with roses- purple, blue, orange and turquoise. Then there were the usuals- red, yellow, pink and white.

"The king fell in love with the last runner but…"

"She turned him down" Sarah nodded, "There's a book about it at home"

"I 'eard about that" Hoggle nodded back, "'e won't let 'imself get over her"

As they carried on towards the next garden Sarah had a lot to think about.

**Wise Man's Hat: I think that's your lot... *Holds up box* Please leave a contribution in the little box**


	6. The Crystal Ballroom

_**A/N:**__** I'm sorry if any of this is confusing people- I wrote it while my exam period was going on, in the breaks between revision.**_

_**I meant to update yesterday but the router was on strike :)**_

_**This is dedicated to my reviewers. On with the show...  
**_

**The Crystal Ballroom**

Pedd knew he shouldn't have eaten that peach- but he'd been so hungry and it _had_ been in his pocket. The thing had been drugged…

He found himself in a ballroom. He was dressed in the most ridiculous get up he'd ever seen: black tights- which were padded (much to his shame); black, heeled shoes; a white frilly shirt and a red coat which any tacky quiz show presenter would kill for. There were masked couples dancing everywhere; men in similar outfits to his own and women in huge heavy ball gowns. Suddenly a woman in royal blue, who had been mingling with the other dancers, looked straight at him. She smiled and removed her mask- it was Sarah. He pushed past dancers to get to her.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked- her voice softer than usual, alluring.

Nodding, he took her in his arms and they waltzed. They danced until a flash of blonde and blue appeared in his peripheral vision, over Sarah's shoulder and tapped her. Sarah turned her head and looked at the Goblin King. Suddenly she was in his arms

Jareth's gloved fingers closed gently around the imitation-of-Sarah's jaw. He gently pulled the chin up so it was looking right at him; his real Sarah wouldn't be so obediently unresponsive. His lips crushed the copy's, it remained passive. He would like very much to be doing this to the real Sarah but, as it wasn't time to return her memories yet; this feeble copy would have to do.

Pedd seethed. Not only had the Goblin King taken Sarah as a dancing partner but now he had the audacity to kiss her. While it was comforting that she wasn't kissing back he was concerned as to why she wasn't slapping the guy. He had to get out of this- the chair nearest to him went flying through the polished glass wall.

_**Short I know, I'm sorry but I love torturing OCs. The next chapter is longer.**_

_**Till then :)  
**_


	7. Point of No Return

_**I'm Back.**_

_**Sorry for the delays in getting this chapter up.**_

_**20 Reviews wow :) I must be doing something right. As usual this chapter is dedicated to my dear reviewers.**_

_**on with the show...  
**_

_**Point Of No Return**_

Sarah walked alongside Hoggle. She had to admit that the castle was lovely and the Goblins were amusing. They nodded to her as she passed, with many a "Hi Lady Sarah"

She'd heard a clock chime twelve times not long back.

"Hey, um Hoggle?" she asked the Dwarf, "Why thirteen hours and not twelve?"

"What Sarah?" he turned to face her

"Why do people have thirteen hours to run the labyrinth and not twelve?"

"Cause them's the rules" Hoggle announced, "And there's twenty six hours in days"

Suddenly a Goblin appeared and he bowed to Sarah,

"Lady, kingy wants ya t' go back ta the castle now please"

"Ok" she shrugged, "Bye Hoggle, it was nice meeting you"

"You too Sarah" he nodded, "And remember if ya should ever need me…"

"I'll call you" she promised, wondering why that sounded familiar. With that she left Hoggle and followed the Goblin back to the castle.

"Give me Sarah" Pedd advanced on Jareth, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the woman you have stolen"

"I've treated her well _Pedd_, she's wanted for nothing" Jareth announced- she never would again if he had anything to say about it

"She's mine Goblin King, you have no pow…"

Jareth seized his chance, "Is she really yours?" he asked. Now it was time- he'd been wanting to kiss her all day, "We'll just see about that shall we?"

As if on cue Sarah walked into the throne room- her lovely face a mask of blind terror. Jareth hated to see the panic in her eyes. As soon as he kissed her she'd be herself again.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Goblin King?" she trembled

"I want you to kiss your champion for me"

Sarah nodded and went to Pedd- they shared a brief kiss. Jareth could see that even without her memories of him she held little-to-no passion for her champion- he was just too safe.

"Sarah"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me my name?"

"No, no one calls you anything but sire, kingy or yer majesty"

"I see" he nodded and extended a hand to her, "It's time for my repayment"

More panic filled her green eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed; steeling herself for the inevitable.

"I'm sorry Pedd, but I promised him a kiss, in return for a tour of the kingdom"

Pedd froze as Sarah left his embrace. He stood like a block of wood as she timidly approached the Goblin King. Her hand met his. He stepped closer to her- she trembled before him, trying not to flinch as he lowered his face to hers. Then, Pedd, still frozen, had no option but to watch his girlfriend kiss her kidnapper, for the second time.

She took the kiss impassively- filled with regret and panic. Regret for doing this while Pedd was watching and panic at the knowledge that part of her was eagerly anticipating this: then the warm tingle started; it spread through her brain, with the tingle came the memories.

The memories of four years of dreams with Jareth, and her time in the labyrinth when she was rescuing Toby filled her mind. She deepened the kiss quickly and Jareth's arm coiled round her waist whilst the other hand knit itself into her hair.

Joy replaced the initial panic. The regret changed- she actually liked Pedd and didn't want to hurt him- but she was back with Jareth (and awake to enjoy it). Her feelings for Pedd were sisterly at best in comparison with the levels of love and passion she felt for Jareth. It was, unfortunately, the need for air which separated them. Somehow, during their kiss they ended up on Jareth's throne; him against the seat and her sat astride him,

"Did you enjoy that, Sarah-mine?" he laughed, stroking her cheek

"I always do Jareth" she reminded him. She kissed him again.

"Well then my darling" Jareth picked her up, bridal style and set her down and stood a opposite Pedd, "The choice is yours"

"Jareth?" she asked- from where she was standing there _wasn't_ a choice

"Him or me?" he explained- he looked pale. Almost like he had seven years ago in the Escher room.

Her eyes closed

"I'm sorry" she sighed.

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter was supposed to be longer but thanks to a power cut on Friday and the fact that my manuscript aparently sprouted legs and gone walk-abouts on Saturday I couldn't type up the rest.**_

_**Sorry.**_


	8. Thirteen O'clock

_**A/N:**__** Sorry for the the delay**_

_**Once again thank you to all of my dear reviewers- this is for you.**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

_**Thirteen O'clock**_

"I'm sorry" she sighed again.

Her eyes rested in Pedd, the poor individual looked set to faint- then she turned to Jareth, "Go home Pedd; my place is here- with Jareth"

Pedd deflated

"Look. Jareth's been there for me since I was seventeen- I love him"

That was all Jareth needed to hear; he swept his lady off her feet and kissed her.

"But…" Pedd was currently doing a splendid impersonation of a coy carp- his jaw flapping ineffectually, "But…"

No doubt he'd be saying that same three letter word for a while yet if it weren't for…

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

**BONG**

"You lose _Pedd_" Jareth chuckled as he lowered Sarah to her feet but kept one hand around her waist- with a flick of his wrist Pedd vanished.

Alone in the throne room now, Jareth swept Sarah back up into his arms

"Sarah-mine" he purred into her neck, "Let's get you out of those jeans and into our bed"

"_Ours_?"

"You did say that you wished to remain here on a somewhat permanent basis did you not?"

Catching on, Sarah's lips curled up into a seductive smirk, "Let's just hope that reality lives up to my… expectations"

**_I think that's your lot for now._**

_**Let me know what you think. Please leavea contribution in the little box.**_

_**:)**__**  
**_


	9. Aboveground

_**Here I am again.**_

_**As ever this chapter is dedicated to my dear reviewers- keep them coming guys I love hearing from you. :)**_

_**AND on with the show,  
**_

_**Aboveground**_

Sarah awoke in Jareth's arms. He was still sleeping, peacefully- he looked younger, she'd never seen him sleep in all the nights they'd been together in her dreams, he'd always been awake. A thought struck, killing her buzz.

'_Please don't let this be a dream, let me really be here_'

She rolled over and tried to wriggle out of the Goblin King's embrace. His arms tightened around her,

"Oh no you don't" he purred in her ear, "Not yet at least"

"I really am here aren't I?" she asked hopefully- her heart racing.

Gently Jareth's fingers squeezed a little of the skin on her forearm, she flinched.

"Oi Jareth?"

"Isn't there an Aboveground saying love? 'Pinch me, I'm dreaming'?"

She laughed at his logic and kissed him

"Today we're going to go and see your family" he announced

"Won't they wonder…?"

"Sarah, Pedd" he couldn't help but smirk at the ridiculous name, "Lost you, No one remembers that you were with him- It's just been me for the past four years"

"You are amazing" she smiled kissing him again, "I love you"

Sarah and Jareth appeared on the front doorstep- both dressed in jeans and T-shirt. Jareth knocked. It was Karen who opened the door to them,

"Hello Sarah, Jareth"

Sarah had to force herself not to start at the casual, friendly response her stepmother gave to the Goblin King's presence

"Hello again Karen" Jareth smiled at the woman he'd never actually met before, "We were in the area…"

"Oh you're always welcome, come on in"

"Sarah? Jareth?" Toby stopped in his tracks on the way to the door. He'd been mid sprint on his way to the Park, "I didn't know you were coming"

"Neither did I sport" Sarah confessed, "Jareth announced it this morning"

"Dad, Sarah and Jareth are here" Toby shouted.

Robert entered the living room

"Hi honey, hello Jareth" he smiled

"Now that we're all here" Jareth smirked, "As you know Sarah and I have been together for four years now and I want to make things permanent"

The Goblin King pulled Sarah to her feet then went down on one knee before her, "Sarah Lynne Williams, I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

Tears threatened to burst from her eyes, as she looked into his

"Yes" she whispered- not trusting herself to say more

Jareth twisted his fingers and a silver ring appeared miraculously between his thumb and fore-finger tip. He deftly slid it on to the ring finger of her left hand.

"Thank you" his voice was gruff, and then he kissed her.

_**There you go. What do you think? BTW- do you guys want a sequel to this?**_

_**Let me know. :)**_

_**please R&R  
**_


	10. Forever

_**Hi, I'm back, I'm sorry if I confused you last time, there's still an epilogue to come before I start on the sequel.  
**_

_**I'm sorry for the delay in getting this to you. Once again, this is dedicated to my dear reviewers- keep them coming I love hearing from you.**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

_**Forever**_

Two weeks had passed since Jareth proposed and Sarah was standing in the gardens of the castle waiting for her cue to walk up the aisle and become Goblin Queen. She turned to smile at Toby, who was stood sulking under a pear tree,

"Problems Sport?" she asked him.

To be perfectly honest she was still having difficulty believing how calmly her family had taken the news that Jareth was the Goblin King:

_Flashback:_

_"Karen, Dad, Tobe, we think you ought to know something." Sarah began, not moving from her place on her new fiancé's lap._

_"What?" Karen asked, "He's not got you pregnant, has he?" Karen was the no sex before marriage, type_

_"No" the Goblin King and Sarah blurted out together_

_"Well then, what is it?"_

_"I think I know" Toby announced quietly, "Jareth is a Goblin"_

_"I beg your pardon!" Jareth, Karen and Robert blinked_

_"Jareth is a Goblin" Toby went on to explain how, every night, he dreamed about the Goblins and that Jareth was always there._

_"Well" Jareth sniffed indignantly, "Just because I am their King, it does not make me a Goblin; heavens no, I am Fae"_

_"My daughter is just agreed to marry the king of the Goblins?" Robert blinked stupidly, "Does anyone else find that fitting for her?"_

_"You mean you don't mind that I'm not going to be human for long?" Sarah blinked too- she and Jareth had discussed the matter of her mortality during a dream three years ago._

_"Not really dear" Karen shrugged, "You always were away with the Faeries, it seems only natural to me that you should find a real one to marry"_

_End Flashback_

"What's with the sulk?" Sarah asked again

"I don't wanna wear this stupid suit Sar" he grumbled- plucking at the frock coat and breeches he was wearing

"Tobe, I'm not going to say this again, When in Rome, do as the Romans do"

"Yeah" the eight year old blonde groaned, "But we aren't in Rome are we?"

"Toby, do you want to come visit whenever you want or not?" Toby had demanded visiting rights when ever he wanted in exchange for his silence about the whole thing.

"I suppose so"

"Then you wear the suit, and no more arguing"

"Sarah, honey" Robert entered the garden, "Are you ready?"

"More than ready dad" she smiled as Toby went to sit by Karen

"You look beautiful honey" Robert had tears in his eyes, "My little girl is going to become a Queen."

"Hey daddy don't be upset, I'll visit you" she promised

There was a fan fair; Sarah's cue.

Jareth wasn't prepared for how beautiful Sarah would look in her bridal gown- tradition dictated that Fae brides be dressed simply- in loose white silk which left everything to the imagination- about her brow was a delicate wreath of fragrant white blossoms.- he was dressed in his finest (the outfit he wears in the Escher room scene), complete with the golden Ivy-like crown that he hadn't worn since his coronation centuries ago. When he saw his bride coming towards him on her father's arm he felt like the luckiest man in history.

When they reached him Robert put Sarah's hands in Jareth's and whispered the old Fae word for his blessing.

There are no vows in Fae weddings; just a joining of blood, to bind the couple together magically then prayers (that nobody understands any more) are recited by a priest and finally rings are exchanged- Sarah's eyes never left Jareth's face as he slid the double coil of sliver, with a band of gold in the middle, onto her ring finger. Then she tentatively eased off his left glove and slid a plain gold ring onto his ring finger.

The priest sang a final prayer and said, "I now pronounce this couple man and wife. You may kiss the bride, sire"

Jareth's lips crushed Sarah's and she pulled herself closer to him and slid her tongue into his mouth.

The reception lasted into the small hours of the morning- and included Sarah's coronation: a simple ceremony where Jareth sang a prayer and laid a silver crown, much the same as his own gold one- though more delicate, onto her head. Finally, just before dawn, the last guests had retired so Jareth and Sarah went to their chambers and did not emerge until lunch time the following day.

_**There you go. What do you think? Epilogue will be up before Monday I promise. Please leave acontribution in the little box.**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Sorry for the delay- I know I promised this one by Monday but I really couldn't bring myself to end this.**_

_**As always this chapter is dedicated to my dear reviewers.**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

_**Epilogue**_

Sarah laughed as Hoggle ranted about his latest run in with a runner. She'd been so busy learning to be Queen lately, that she was some much needed time with her friends. Even though Sir Didymus had left to guard the Bog an hour ago- someone had wished a child away.

"Sawah!" an upset Ludo came charging into the garden, his large hairy paw clamped over his face.

"Oh Ludo, what happened?"

"Got cut" he pulled his paw away and revealed a mess of tiny, sore looking scratches, "Blackbrees"

"Ludo" She had to force herself not to laugh, "How many times- the berries aren't ready yet"

"Hurts" the beast told her

She smirked, "Jareth!"

"My love?" he appeared in the doorway of the garden

"Ludo's been at the brambles again" she told him, "Can you heal him please?"

"But of course Sarah mine" he approached his wife and her friends, "Ludo, you show me"

The Goblin King surveyed the damage and shared a glance with Sarah that read '_every year_', "Hold still" he told the beast and removed one glove. At his touch Ludo's face was restored in moments.

"Thank you Jareth" Sarah smiled and rose to kiss him

"You're welcome" he smiled at her and offered his arm, "Now my darling, the runner is about to enter the dream-scape, shall we…?"

She took his arm and they vanished.

Hoggle and Ludo watched them go, Hoggle chuckled; since his best friend had become queen thing had become rather comfortable. Everyone he knew had noticed the change in Jareth's behaviour- even though he was still a rat.

The old gardener considered something that Sarah had told him this morning, how was Jareth going to react to fatherhood?

_**The End**_

_**Sob... it's over. :(**_

_**However The sequel is in progress- look out for it in the near future.**_

_**Until next time: MV.  
**_


End file.
